Glitter
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: Second one shot to the 'Hundred and One Prompts.' Every inch of the carpet was covered in green glitter. Mitchie/Caitlyn friendship very slight Shane/Mitchie


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: This is my second one shot to LaPaige's Hundred and One prompts challenge. If you read this you should definitely have a go...it's so much fun! Link is on LaPaige's profile! This is to No. 37 - Glitter. I have no idea how I came up with the starting but I reall had tons of fun writing this! Hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Mitchie Torres – Gray had had enough. Never, in her wildest dreams, did she ever think that this is what motherhood was going to be like.

It had been bad enough just after the twins had been born – the constant crying and screaming had eventually gotten to her and she had broken down on the phone to Caitlyn. Of course, her best friend had immediately packed her bags and stayed with Mitchie for two weeks until she got herself back on track again.

But this was different. The twins were now five, and Caitlyn had her own children to look after. Mitchie loved her children to bits, she really did, but they just didn't understand. Didn't understand that when she said not to go anywhere near the iron, that meant not to go anywhere near the iron. When she said to clear up their dolls after they had finished playing with them, that's exactly what she meant.

The worst bit was that it was just her that felt this way. Shane was fantastic with the twins. So fantastic, that whenever she found the living room to be a mess, with the girls right in the centre, it was almost certain that Shane would be there as well.

"Please, don't mess anything up today," was what she had pleaded to Shane before she left to go and but some groceries. He had kissed her goodbye and convinced her they the three of them would be on their best behaviour.

When she came home an hour later, however, with Caitlyn who she had run into at the supermarket, it was to find the kitchen covered in flour, with Shane and the girls trying, but clearly not succeeding in baking a batch of cookies.

She couldn't help it and the guilty look that Shane threw her way pushed her over the edge and she broke down in sobs, not even caring that she was crying in front of her kids.

She barely heard Caitlyn and Shane have a quick conversation before Caitlyn grabbed her by her arm and dragged her outside. She didn't even register when Caitlyn started driving, but as the car cam to a stop and her sobs began to subside, she realised they were at her favourite café.

Caitlyn led her through the doors and left her sitting at a table while she went to order. She came back with a coffee for herself and a chocolate milkshake with extra ice cream for Mitchie. Instead of cheering her up, it just made her felt ten times worse. She was acting so immature. She looked up at Caitlyn, who had a reassuring smile on her face.

"I'm a horrible mother."

Caitlyn looked as though she almost expected her to say that.

"Mitchie, you're not the first mother in the world to say that."

"But I am. Look at Shane. Amy and Anna always have so much fun with him and all I do is nag them. They're only five! I shouldn't expect them to be perfect but I do. I don't know what to do."

Caitlyn smiled sympathetically. "Mitchie, you spend you whole day with the girls. Shane isn't home all the time, which is why when he is, he makes it up to them by acting like a kid. It's no wonder they drive you insane sometimes, but they are still kids and you have to remember that. There isn't anything wrong with admitting you need help. If it gets too much, you could always let either your parents or Shane's parents baby – sit for a day. Or me and Nate. You know how much he and Adam love the girls and it would give you sometime to yourself. Maybe you and Shane need that."

Mitchie dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "You're right, Caitlyn. I should probably go home and help Shane clear up. And maybe you could take the girls tomorrow if you're free?" She asked her friend who had already started nodding.

"Don't worry about clearing up though, Shane said he would take care of it."

"Yeah, but I should talk to him. I haven't been very fair to him either lately."

Caitlyn nodded and both the young women left the café and headed out to the car.

Mitchie felt slightly relieved. She could always count on Caitlyn to take care of her and her tantrums.

She opened the door to her the house once they had arrived, and made her way towards the living room, where she could hear shouts of laughter coming from. She smiled slightly as she caught sight of the kitchen which was completely clean. She walked into the living room and froze.

Every inch of the carpet was covered in green glitter. Not just the carpet, but her daughters and her husband, sitting on the floor, right in the middle of it, all looked like they had green hair. Shane looked towards her with a worried look on his face and the twins tried to hide behind him.

Mitchie felt Caitlyn brush past her and enter the room herself, and that was when she saw it. On the table, in the middle, was what looked like a home made card, which was clearly what her family had been working on. She walked closer to it to see that it was a picture of the Gray family and in the picture, they all had hair made from green glitter. Above the picture was the single word 'Sorry' and her heart melted. She pulled her daughters out from behind their Dad and pulled them into a hug, before smiling cheerily and asking, "So, where's the glue?"

Her daughters looked at each other and smiled before she felt something come down on the top of her head and she heard Shane and Caitlyn laughing. She opened her eyes and looked into her reflection on the television, before bursting into laughter herself, as Shane kissed her forehead lightly.

Green glitter covered her usually brown hair too. She looked up when Caitlyn called her name to find that she had snapped a picture of the family. Shane and Mitchie on the floor, each with a daughter on their laps.

When Mitchie came across the photo years later, she couldn't help but smiled at the caption that Caitlyn had put under it. Green Glitter Grays.


End file.
